


Star Wars: Return of the Grey

by SailorSun1998



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun1998/pseuds/SailorSun1998
Summary: I know we were all crushed by the ending of Rise of Skywalker, but I'm here to fix it. Rey and Ben are working to get Ben back to the world of the Living, with the help of some friends, both new and old.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I know we were all crushed by the ending of The Rise of Skywalker, so I'm here to fix it because BEN IS STILL OUT THERE IN THE FORCE. I'm doing everything I can to make this seem like a story that WOULD be turned into a real star wars film. Please go easy on me. I just want Ben back... I think we all do. I take constructive criticism! If you have tips for me to improve my writing, leave them in the comments. :)

I've heard it said in the resistance that "No one is ever really gone." I know they were talking about Leia, but... I've come to believe that about Ben. I can still sense him in the force. My other half. What was it Palpatine called us? 

_Dyads._

I'd never heard that phrase before, not even in the sacred Jedi texts. I had learned it meant two halves of a whole. 

Maybe that's why I felt so empty. I wasn't whole. Ben was gone. Or was he? There were moments when my grief hit me like a blaster shot to the gut. But I could sense his force signature behind me in those moments; even though I would turn around and see nothing. Then his force signature would almost dissapear. Like he had just gone somewhere far away. 

I had tried to put him behind me. Put everything behind me. Jakku, my days in the resistance, all of it. I was Rey Skywalker now. New name, new life. 

Days on Tattoine were simple. I was working to fix up what was left of the moisture farm that had apparently been there once. Most of the parts were in rough shape; no one had been here in over 30 years. I was good with fixing things that people often thought were beyond repair. I had done that often enough when I was scavenging on Jakku. 

After digging out most of the sand that had been reclaiming the buildings with help from Finn, Poe, and Rose, I had discovered what I learned was a Hydroponic garden. I was quite excited to get that back in operation. I had always loved green, growing things. 

Later that same day, I had headed towards Tosche Station to trade scavenged parts for some desperately needed power converters. Before I could get all the way into town, I heard someone calling my name. "Rey! Rey, wait!" I turned around to see a girl about my age, maybe slightly older. I wanted to know how she knew my name, so I stopped and waited for her to catch up. I kept my hand on my lightsaber; I wasn't sure if this girl was friendly. 

"Rey. My name is Cheleb. I've been searching everywhere for you. I think I can help you with your... little force problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see what's happening on Ben's side of things. Hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint y'all.

Fog.... I remember fog. Grey fog, surrounding me. _The Force is strong in this place,_ I thought to myself. 

"You're a clever boy, Ben Solo." I whirled around to see a tall man with dark skin and a graying beard. I identified him as Jolee Bindo, though I wasn't entirely sure how I did so at the time. 

"The Force flows through us all in this place. All Jedi knowledge is shared in one mind." 

_Jedi. Rey. Rey. Jedi. Rey is a Jedi. Rey..._

"I want to see Rey." 

"In due time." Jodee said. "I have some things to teach you about the world between worlds."

"NO. I want to speak to Rey. Now." 

"Very well. Try to reach out to her with the Force. You may not like the results, though." 

I reached out to her. I envisioned her... And there she stood. But it wasn't her. It didn't have her Force Signature. She stood on the deck of the Finalizer, her hands clasped, smiling at me... 

"Ben." It had her voice, too. 

"No, stop. I need to speak to Rey." The fake Rey vanished, and I was back in the place full of fog. I turned to Jodee. "How do I talk to the REAL Rey?" 

"First thing to learn about the world between worlds, boy, is that it takes practice to master your skills here, just as it did in the world of the living. Follow me." Jodee led me for a long time, but I knew listening to him would be to my benefit, for now. 

He led me through a place that looked a lot like Yavin 4, to a small hut. Smoke was coming from the chimney. Someone was inside. 

"Come in!" Called a female voice. Bastila Shan. I recalled her from Mom's stories. She had shared a powerful force bond with Darth Revan, a bond not unlike that of Rey's and mine. _Dyads. ___

__"Ben Solo. Your grandfather has been talking everyone's ear off about you. Do come in and get something to eat." Asked a male voice that I identified as Darth Revan. I followed Jodee into the hut._ _

__"Force Ghosts don't NEED to eat, but we can if we so choose." Jodee explained. "Try the stew." Bastila spooned some of the stew onto a plate and handed it to me._ _

__"Get to the point. I need help contacting Rey." I was impatient as ever. I wanted Rey, and I wanted her now._ _

__"Ah, Rey. She's a sharp one. The other half of your Dyad, as well. I'll help you with your training, Ben." Revan stood up and stepped toward Bastila before giving her a quick kiss. "First lesson is mine, love."_ _

__💙❤️💙_ _

__After dinner, Revan took me out to a clearing in the woods with a meditation rock in the center, not unlike that of Luke's academy._ _

__"I really feel for you, Ben. Being on one side of the force while your Dyad is on the other is... not a pleasant experience. I would know."_ _

__Memories of Revan's came flooding into my mind. Lots of loneliness and longing. Lots of feeling half empty. I knew this was in my future if I didn't find my way back to Rey._ _

___Oh Rey..._ _ _

__"Help me speak to Rey. Please."_ _

__"Very well. Sit here." Revan gestured to the rock._ _

__I sat, and I thought of Rey. Once again, the figure of her on the _Finalizer_ appeared. _ _

__"Good start. Now imagine what she must be going through."_ _

__I did so, and the vision changed. Her expression turned to one of grief. She was crying._ _

___Oh, Rey... I would never have given you reason to cry in the living world, had I stayed._ _ _

__Then, something changed. The Force vision suddenly had her Force Signature, and I knew I had been successful in contacting her. I stood up to run to her, to hold her in my arms, as I had when... when I saved her. But before I could reach her, she was gone._ _

__"Maker, your bond with Rey is strong. Even stronger than Bas's and mine was after I became one with the force. Your contact with her lasted twice as long as usual."_ _

__"But I didn't get to talk to her!" I wanted to tell her I loved her, I would do anything to get back to her._ _

__"Keep practicing. It will take time."_ _

__"I don't have time! I want to speak with Rey!" I was _this close_ to losing my temper. _ _

__"I know you're hurting, Ben, but it's not good to strain yourself. Otherwise, you could cease to exist altogether, and then you would never get back to Rey."_ _

___Ouch._ _ _

__"Alright. What else is there to do in this... What is it this place is called? The world between worlds?"_ _

__"I'll take you back to the hut. Bas will take you to meet your grandfather."_ _

___Grandfather..._ _ _

__"Wait, Grandfather?!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year, everyone! I hope 2020 will be full of hope and love for all of you. Classes resume for me on the 6th, but I'll try to keep up my Wednesday upload schedule regular.


End file.
